


The Chance Of Love

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: First time for everything, Happy Ending, M/M, pure fluff, what is angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Yunho only needed Changmin, it was not up for question! Shim Changmin is the only one in Jung Yunho's heart.





	The Chance Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am back from the dead and here to supply Homin for life!!!
> 
> This is a first for me.... Pure FLUFF!.... DUN DUN DUUUNNN !!!
> 
> I was chanllenged by my best friend to do a pure fluff instead of my usual angst writing. (I write a lot of VIXX Hyukbin angst....) 
> 
> SO... please enjoy this short story!

[Song: The manual BY Eddy Kim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4mH2KvzUQ0)

 

_** Title: Your heart is home... ** _

_** ** _

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

The first thought in the morning is Changmin and the last thought before the passing night is Changmin, it was like a prayer, Yunho could not have it any other way!

Changmin shy smile, his heart warming laughter, his unguarded mismatched eyes, and even his relentless nagging made Yunho excited, his heart belong to the one and only Shim Changmin and nobody, literally nobody could take his place. 

Among the stars in the night sky, Changmin beauty rivaled their ethereal glow and Yunho always felt breath taken at the site of the younger male, it was never a question or doubt that Yunho would stare at the masterpiece... a gift from the gods. 

The only one for him, his soulmate, the person he hoped he could take to the next life. He would give up all the wealth in the world if it meant having the younger male by his side that is all the wealth he needs. 

Every morning, the first thing he would see is Changmin and he gets this burst of light, this overwhelming feeling in his heart, a sense of belonging, it was explainable! All he knows is that he wanted the male to be his. 

Changmin is his equal, his partner, and most of all his other self, they are two bodies with one heartbeat, he would never ask for more, TVXQ, his life line only makes sense as long as Changmin is beside him. 

He cupped the sleeping males face and Changmin snuggled into the light touch of Yunho hands and smiled. That made the older male stomach do multiple somersaults and he never felt more content than just by seeing Changmin every morning. 

Yunho wants a forever only if the fates allowed such gracious gifts, hopefully the heavens smiled upon the lovers and gave them the gift of eternity together, it is the only thing that makes complete and coherent sense cuz nobody knew him the way Changmin did. 

His deer Changdola, he felt like he was in paradise, it is a certain high that he would never wants to come down from and would refuse too. Cuz where ever Changmin is, he is not that far behind! He would walk throw the flames of hell and suffer, if it meant Changmin could be by his side.

Yunho placed a passionate and soft kiss on the sleeping male's pink lips and Changmin kissed back. 

He giggled with the kiss as his eyes locked onto Yunho. 

They pulled apart "Good morning my love." Yunho pressed his lips against his cheek and Changmin basked in the attention Yunho always gave him. 

"I hope you keep kissing me that way every morning, afternoon, day, evening, and night." Changmin love the way Yunho kissed him as though it is their first and last kiss and it made Changmin heart beat faster. 

"As long as you keep loving me." Yunho could never imagine a day where Changmin is not there. 

"Always hyung!" Changmin kissing Yunho. 

Their hearts aligned in this time and place and their love burned with undying passion. Changmin wants a forever with this man beside him and Yunho did not mind being forever with Changmin. They are a team!

Soulmates!

**_ The End _ **

 

**_-_ ** **_AndreaXx_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read an don't expect another fluff soon. I am angst writer at heart but don't worry... I will have more cute and non-angst stories in the future. 
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
